Roommate
by KuzoNh
Summary: ßFriends.Enemies.Lovers.Magicians.Mailmanß. See what kind of chaos they can create when they're together.....
1. My New Home!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA **

**MY FIRST CCS FANFIC**

**I'M AN AMATEUR**

**IF U DON'T LIKE MY STORY PLEASE NO FLAMES**

**I WILL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE MY STORY THE BEST.**

**  
**------------------------------oooooooooooooooooooooooo---------------------------------

**_CHAPTER ONE: My new home!_**

**CHARACTERS**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura Kinomoto: 16**

**Syaoran Li: 16**

**Endo Fukushima: 36**

**Rin Fukushima: 6**

------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

"Bye!" Sakura waved goodye to his father and brother. The driver helped Sakura to put her luggages in the compartment behind the cab. Before entering the taxi, she waved one last goodbye to them.

"Goodbye Otousan, Onii-chan! See you in 3 months!" With that she entered the taxi and gaved the taxi driver a nod signalling him to start driving

After 2 hours...

Sakura fell asleep. The taxi driver stopped in front of a 5-storey building and began tapping Sakura on her shoulders.

"Miss, miss where here."

Sakura opened her eyes and looked outside. "Huh? Ah! Atlast!"

The driver helped Sakura get her bags to the building door.

Sakura thanked the man as she gave him the money."Arigato Gozaimasu! Here."

She left her bags in an empty couch and approach a man with a little girl beside him.

"Ohayou! Do you happened to know where mister Fuji is?" asked Sakura.

"Kawaiii! Daddy she's so cute!" said the blond haired little girl. Sakura smiled.

The man looked at her daughter and then to Sakura and nod. "You must be Sakura right?"

"HAi!"

The man smiled. "Mr Fuji died 2 weeks ago."

Sakura's eyes widened."What!? But how I mean I...the apartment...house..."

"Mr Fuji died because of a stroke. He is my father. I'm Endo Fukushima. And this is my daughter Rin."

Sakura lowered her head. "Oh...Sorry about what happened to Mr. Fuji."

Endo smiled. "Oh don't worry about it Sakura. And, your here because of your apartment right?"

"Hai Fukushima-san! Otou-san inquire here and met Mr. Fuji one month ago. And-" Sakura didn't get to finish because Rin is pulling her shirt.

"Your so kawaii nee-chan. I wish I would be like you when I grew up." Rin smiled at Sakura showing her two front teeth.

Sakura leaned down to Rin."Awwww Thank you! You know your so cute too!"

Rin's smiled widened. "Really! Arigato Gozaimasu onee-chan!"

"Gomen Miss Kinomoto." Endo bow as she apologized to Sakura and then looked at Rin.

"Rin you know you shouldn't inerupt at an adult converstation right? If you do that I will only buy you stuff toys once every 1 month got that?" Endo explained to her daughter carefully for he doesn't want his daughter's feelings to be hurt.

Rin frowned and bow at her dad and to Sakura. "Gomenasai onee-chan. Gomenasai otou-san."

Endo smiled at her daughter. "Its okay now. Oh and Rin go upstairs, I brought you some candies."

"Hai! See you later onee-chan!" Rin smiled and she ran upstairs to their room.

'Oh what a cute little girl! I wish I will have a daughter like that when I grew up' She thought as she looked at Rin running upstairs.

"Well!" Endo snapped. "Can you please excuse me for a while miss Kinomoto. I'll just find your name on my fathers checkbook for your room."

With that Endo excuse himself and Sakura sat down on the couch next to her luggages.

15 minutes later...

Sakura saw Endo coming so she stand up.

"Oh gomen Kinomoto-san." Endo apologized.

Sakura smiled. "It's alright. We'll have you found my room?"

Endo nodded. "Hai I found your room, but..."

"But what? Is there a problem Fukushima-san? asked Sakura.

Endo looked down to the checkbook his carrying and then turned to Sakura.

"Well I'm sorry miss Kinomoto I made a mistake."

Sakura looked confused. "What is it Fukushima-san my father reserved a room for me here right?"

"Well yes your right miss Sakura. But I've made a mistake. You see when my father died, well of course I inherited this apartment home. I never get to see that your father had made reservations for a room."

"DOes that mean that i can't live here?" asked Sakura with a worried tone. "Aren't there any rooms left?"

Endo bowed. "Sorry miss Kinomoto there is none. But if you liked, you could share the room with the guy. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Guy! I can't share my room for a guy?! What if he does something to me!" complained Sakura.

Endo explained. "Oh don't worry miss Kinomoto. The guy I was talking about is kind. He's a silent type of a guy. Don't worry I can assure you that he won't harm you. Also, the room your father rented was a big one. Its the biggest room in this whole building. It has 2 bedrooms and living room complete with a kitchen."

"And in any case you need any help. You can always call me using the phone one your room. And don't worry every room in this building has security cameras...well except the bathrooms and your of course." Endo finished.

Sakura sighed in defeat.'He said that the guy is nice anyway...might be handsome' Sakura smiled.

"Okay I agree where is my room anyway?"

Endo smiled." Oh its located in the 5th floor. Its the only room their so the room your living in is big."

Sakura nodded.

Then Endo helped Sakura to the elevator to the 5th floor.

Endo opened the door and placed Sakura's luggages down.

"See you miss Sakura! Just call me when you need something!"

As Endo reaches the elevator Sakura called him.

"Wait! Fukushima-san, how old is my roommate?" asked Sakura.

Endo turned around. "He's 16 years of age and he goes to Tomoeda Universtiy."

'Hmmm nice same school and same age as me...'Sakura thought. "Hai!"

As Endo pushes the down button he quickly added "In case your wondering...he's quite handsome I think you two will make a great couple."

With that Sakura blushed. Then, she entered her room and was shocked at what she saw.

A tall handsome young man with messy brown hair and intense amber eyes looking at her also with a shocked look on his face.  
The young man only wears a towel on his waist. He is well built. He has six packed abs and a well toned chest.

Both blushed at each other. But then snapped out.

"You!" both of them said at the same time pointing at each other.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" screamed Sakura.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" both screamed at the same time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WELL THERE YOU GO I HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE R&R **

**AND NO FLAMES PLZ IF U DON'T LIKED IT WELL I'M SORRY CO'Z REALLY, I'M NEW AT THIS.**

**xD more updates soon that is if u want it...**


	2. Scream Like Hell

**DISCLAIMER: D DO NOT OWN CCS **

**OKAY 2ND CHAP...**

**SINCE I'M NEW AT THIS, I'LL UPDATE MY STORY ONCE EVERY 2DAYS**

**I WILL TRY MY VERY BEST TO MAKE THIS STORY NICE**

**THAT'S ALL**

**HERE YOU GO...plz: READ AND REVIEW!!!**

------------------------------------0000000000000000000-------------------------------------

**_Chapter 2: Scream Like Hell_**

0--------------------------**ENDO'S ROOM**------------------------------0

Rin, currently playing with her toys in her room heard the screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Rin was startled of what she heard. She runs towards the door frightned and crying.

"Papa! Papa!"

Rin runs towards the corridor.

"Papa! Papa!" she cried.

When she realize she can't find her father she screamed.

Endo on the other hand also heard the screaming as he stepped out of the elevator.

Endo slapped himslef on the forehead. "Uh-oh."

He quickly stepped in the elevator and press the up button to reach the 5th floor.

"Papa! Papa! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Endo stopped the elevator halfway when he heard another scream from the 1st floor.

(A/N:Sakura, and as u know Syaoran with Rin are all screaming)

"Huh? Oh no...that must be Rin." Endo quickly press the down button again as he heard his daughter screaming.

As he was reaching the 1st floor and currently covering his ears, he heard other people screaming.

"What the heck is going on?!?" He heard some poeple screamed like "RUNNNNNNNNNNNN!" "FFIIIIIREEE"  
"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP" "PAAAPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" "WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" "EEEEEEEEEEEEKKK"

Now a frustrated Endo, reached the 1st floor and saw his other customers renting a room in his apartment house,  
screaming in fear and running towards the door.

He managed to find his daughter and grabbed her. Then, he stopped and grab a young man, also running outside the building.

"HEY! What in the world is happening here?!" asked Endo to the teen.

He quickly turned to Endo. "They said there was a fire here!!" Then he countiued running.

0--------------------------**SAKU/SYAO'S ROOM**----------------------------0

The two stopped screaming as they heard the other people in the apartment.

"What in the world is happening?"

Sakura glared at Syaoran. "How should I know?!"

Syaoran was about to say something when he heard someone screamed "FFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIRRRREEEEEE!!!"

The two looked at each other and again, screamed.

Sakura quickly runs downstairs without using the elevator.

Syaoran on the other hand, manages to grab a t-shirt and shorts. As he put the clothes on, he quickly grabbed a pendat inside his bag and followed Sakura down stairs.

0--------------------**OUTSIDE**-----------------0

Soon, the two ran outside the building seeing other people looking up.

Sakura immedatley spotted Endo and runs towards him.

"What is happening here Fukushima-san?" asked Sakura.

Endo looked at Sakura. "I don't know. They say there was a fire here."

Sakura and Syaoran looked up. (all of them are looking at the apatment home.)

Syaoran's eyes narrowed. "I don't see any smoke or fire."

The other students (all the customers/bedspacers of Endo are all students of Tomoeda University.)looked at each other.

"Hey you! Your the one that screamed FIRE!" a young man said to a teen next to him.

"Wah me? Well I just did that because I heard a little girl screamed. I got scared so well, I assume that there is a fire." the teen stated.

Then everybody look at Rin.

Endo looked at Rin who is currently on his arms. "Rin, why did you screamed like that? You got everyone scared."

Rin looked up to his father. "Because I also heard someone screaming. I got scared."

Endo sighed and looked at Sakura and Syaoran. The others did the same.

Now everyone was glaring at them.

Sakura laughed nervously.

"Ehehehe...Its his fault!" pointing at Syaoran.

Syaoran's jaw dropped. "What! No its not! It's your fault!" pointing back at Sakura.

Endo walks in between Sakura and Syaoran. "Okay, okay! Thats enough."

Endo manages to get the others back and within 30 minutes, everything's back to normal.

Sakura and Syaoran on the other hand, was called by Endo to go to the kitchen.

0-------------------------**KITCHEN**----------------------0

"Fukushima-san! I don't want to be roommates with him!" Sakura said angrily pointing at Syaoran.

Syaoran glared at Sakura. "Shut up Kinomoto! Like I want to be roommates with you!"

"Well thats great! Now, get out of my room Li!" Sakura shot back.

"Well why don't you get out of MY I repeat MY room!.

Sakura was about to say something but Endo suddenly interrupt.

"Okay! Please stop yelling at each other."

Endo sighed. "Okay, any particular reason why you two really hate each other?"

"Fine!" Sakura said as she sat down the chair.

"I'll go first!" announced Syaoran.

Sakura stood up. "What? I go first!"

"Stop!!! Please! Your giving me a headache!" exclaimed Endo.

'Geez these two will never be get along with each other' Endo thought to himslef.

Endo stood up and open a drawer. He reached a golden coin and showed it to Sakura and Syaoran.

Syaoran was confused. "What are we supposed to do with that are we-"

Endo cut him. "Shhhhhhh. Okay we are gonna decide who will go first okay? Mr Li, heads or tails?"

"Heads" said Syaoran in a bored tone.

Sakura glared at Endo. "What! I wanna go on heads!"

"Shut up Kinomoto! I'll stick with heads!"

Sakura cleanched her fists. "I'll always go with heads when it comes to toss coin!!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Like I care."

"What?!"

Endo blow his whistle. "Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt!" He sighed. "Please that's enough lets just determine who

goes first by these sticks."

With that, Endo reached on his pockets. He showed the sticks to both of them.

"Whoever gets to pick the stick that has a letter W in it wins."

Both of them nodded.

This time the two reached the sticks and pulled them up the same time. Sakura managed to pick the stick with the W

"Yatta!!!" squeled Sakura.

Syaoran growled and Sakura sticked out her toungue out to him.

All of them went back to their seats.

"Okay I'm telli'n." Sakura said as she glared at Syaoran.

Syaoran glared back at her. "Fine just be sure it's true!"

"Okay back when we were in elementary...

----------------------------------------------000000000000000000000000000000000--------------------------------------

**Arghhh! My stomach hurts!**

**Anyway there you go! HoPE YOU LIKED IT.**

**I WAS THINKING TO PUT UP THE STORY WHY THEY HATE EACH OTHER ON THIS CHAPTER**

**RIGHTAWAY BUT I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT THIS 2ND CHAPTER IS QUITE LONG.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Knocked Out Mailman

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS **

**TODAY I PUT TWO CHAPTERS IN MY FIC**

**ANYWAYS THX FOR THE REVIEWS**

**PLZ READ AND REVIEW**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER HOPE YOU PEOPLE LIKE IT**

**ENJOY...**

-----------------------------000000000000000000000000-------------------------------

**_CHAPTER 3: Knocked Out Mailman_**

0----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

Sakura glared at Syaoran.

"Okay its started when we were still in elementary."(A/N: They are senior high school students now)

0--------------------------_**FLASHBACK**_---------------------------------0

Sakura woke up early in the morning.

"Yes! Its Sunday at last!"

Sakura stood up and walked over her table. She opened the last drawer.

The last drawer has a tiny little bed in it. Also the drawer is full of candy and chocolate wrappers.

"Hoeee!!! Kero-chan doesn't clean his bed!" Sakura looked around the room.

"Hmmmm...where is Kero-chan?" she shrugged. "Oh well must be playing outside."

Then she glanced at her clock. It was almost 7 am.

"Hoeeeeeeeee!!! The mailman is coming with a letter and a package from Tomoyo!!!" she said excited.

She immediately took a shower, changed her clothes and run downstairs.

(A/N: Tomoyo is in England here.)

Touya immediatley spotted Sakura coming down with a smile on her face.

"Why is the kaijuu so happy?"

Sakura frowned. She is almost done only 3 step left. She quickly jump off landing her feet at Touya's foot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW" Touya cried in pain.

"I am not a kaijuu!" Sakura snorted and conitue walking towards the kitchen.

"Ohayou Otou-huh? Where is Otou-san onii-chan?"

Touya recovered from Sakura's attack. He then put on his jacket and looked back at Sakura.

"Otou-san has an important meeting to attend to. And I have work today so me and otou-san will be out all day."

Sakura walked over the table and starts to pour milk in her glass.

"What time are you two coming back?"

Touya grab his bag and looked at his watch. "Well dad will pick me up after his work. Maybe around 9 pm."

Touya starts to walk towards the door and opened it. "Ja ne!"

After that, Touya closes the door.

"Say hi to onee-chan for me!"

Touya suddenly opened the door. He glared at Sakura.

"What do you mean onee-chan kaijuu?" asked an angry Touya.

Sakura smirked. "Oh well you know who she is...Akizuki-san."(A/N: Sorry I like NakuruxTouya pairing)

Touya was about to walk towards Sakura but remember that he still has work.

"I'll get you later kaijuu." With that Touya walks out of the house.

While eating Sakura gaze at the window and saw the postman coming towards her house.

"Hoeeeeeeee!!!" Sakura quickly jumped out of her seat and rans towards the door.

As she reached the door she saw the mailman lying on the ground a package and some letters scattered on the ground.

"Oh no!!!!"

Sakura then notices a stranger besides the man with a baseball bat.

Sakura's eyes widened and gasped as she sat down on the floor hugging her knees.

"Oh no! The man hit the mailman!"

Then she stood up and notices the young man that hit the mailman approaching her house.

Sakura's eyes widened. 'Oh no what will I do! I know! I'll go get the cards!' she thought to herslef.

She then looked up in the window again. The man is a few steps away to their doorsteps.

'Oh no there's no time!' she thought and then their doorbell rang.

DING DONG

She quickly looked around and grabbed what she can and then she reached to the door.

DING DONG.

Sakura managed to grabbed a softdrinks bottle (in glass) and a lampshade.

Then she opened the door immediatley and hit the stranger with the bottle of softdrinks on the head.

"Awwwwwwwwwww!!!" cried the stranger.

Sakura's eyes are closed so she didn't notice that the stranger she was hitting was her classmate.

The bottle of sofdrinks shattered into tiny pieces as it hits the head of the stranger for the 3rd time.

When Sakura realizes that she can no longer use it, she then use the lampshade.

"Awwwwww wait! Awwwww...Kinomo...awww...hey...Kinomoto...!" cried the stranger.

Sakura looked up to the stranger when she heard her name.

"Li?"

Syaoran, with his head bleeding glared at Sakura.

"DAMN YOU KINOMOTO! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" yelled Syaoran.

"Li why did you knock down the mailman?" asked Sakura little bit angry.

Syaoran showed Sakura a torn letter and a package.

Syaoran quickly dropped the package and Sakura heard like a glass shattered into pieces. And throw Sakura the letter.

Sakura screamed in frustration. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?"

Syaoran didn't answer her. He immedialtey walked away taking out his handkerchief and putting it on his head.

0----------------------------------------**_END OF FLASH BACK_**----------------------------------------0

Sakura sat down on her seat. "That's what happened." She then send Syaoran a death glare.

Syaoran sighed. "I told you not to tell lies."

Endo looked up to Syaoran.

Syaoran stood up. "Well this looks like a hearing in a court...well anyway I guess it's my turn."

"I was just walking..."

0--------------------------------**_FLASHBACK_**--------------------------------------0

Syaoran was walking in the street with a baseball bat on his hands.

Syaoran sighed. "Damn Eriol. Damn Takashi. Damn Ryu." He then throw his bat upward in frustration.

"ARGGG! Damn all of them! Those idiots. They made me wait in the penguin park for an hour! Then here thay come calling

me saying 'Oh sorry Li can't come. I forgot I got a date with your cousin'." he said mimicking Ryu's voice.

Then he groaned realizing that he can't find his bat.

"Damn! Where the hell is that stupid bat!" He then looked up as he spotted his bat lying on the ground with a bicycle

beside it.

Syaoran immediatley run to get his bat when he saw a man lying on the ground. A package and letters scattered all over.

"Oh shoot! Oh man, this is so not my day." He then reached the man helping him stand up.

"Sir you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

The mailman looked up to Syaoran. "Oh eheheh its okay kid but plz could you deliver this to that house."

He said pointing at Sakura's house as he handed Syaoran a letter and a package.

Syaoran frowned. He didn't like Sakura. He find Sakura annoying because she is always smiling.

Syaoran sighed and agreed. "Okay, you want me to help you deliver the other mails?"

The man smiled Syaoran. "Oh no its okay. That's the last package I will deliver this day anyway. The others are all letters."

"Well alright. Sorry again. Let me help you with that." Syaoran said as he helped the man pick up some letters.

The man thanked Syaoran and rode his bicycle. "Ja ne!"

"Bye! Sorry again."

The man left and Syaoran sighed. 'Shoot I really hate doing this. 'Well here goes everything.' he thought

as he starts walking towards Sakura's house.

He rang on the doorbell.

DING DONG. No answer

He sighed. "Open it up already!" he murmured on his breath.

DING DONG

The door opened and he saw Sakura, eyes closed with a bottle of softdrinks on the right hand and a lampshade on the left.

'Uh-oh' Syaoran thought as he stared at Sakura in horror.

Sakura then began hitting Syaoran on his head with the bottle.

"Awwwwwwwwwww!!!" cried Syaoran.

Syaoran tried to cover himslef from Sakura's attack. When the bottle hit Syaoran for the third time, it breaks.

(A/N: Syaoran covered his head with his right hand. Also the letter that he was supposed to deliver to Sakura was in the same hand.)

The sharp edges of the bottle accidentally torn the letter apart and also creating a wound on his head.

Syaoran realizes touch his wound and after a while, he realized that Sakura was now beating him up using a lamp.

"Awwwwww wait! Awwwww...Kinomo...awww...hey...Kinomoto...!" cried the Syaoran.

Sakura looked up to Syaoran when she heard her name.

"Li?"

Syaoran glared at Sakura.

"Li why did you knock down the mailman?" asked Sakura little bit angry.

Syaoran showed Sakura a torn letter and a package.

Syaoran quickly dropped the package and Sakura heard like a glass shattered into pieces. And throw Sakura the letter.

Sakura screamed in frustration. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?"

Syaoran didn't answer her. He immedialtey walked away taking out his handkerchief and putting it on his head.

"Damn that idiot! This is really not my day."

0--------------------------------------**_END OF FLASHBACK_**--------------------------------------0

"That's what happened." Syaoran finished and sat down on his seat.

"What! You LIAR! YOU TORN TOMOYO'S LETTER FOR ME AND BROKE HER GIFT!" Sakura yelled.

Syaoran stood up again and yelled at Sakura. "SHUT UP! I DIDN'T DO THAT! IT WAS YOUR FAULT!"

Endo sighed at the scene.

'I think this building will be in a state of emergency and chaos for a while.'he thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER TRES/THREE**

**WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**xD I'LL UPDATE IT SOON WITHIN THIS WEEK**

**PLEASE READ AND WRITE A REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW GO PRESS IT**


	4. You, You and You

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**4TH CHAP...**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

----------------------------------------0000000-------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 4: You, You and You_**

----------------------------------------0000000-------------------------------------------------

After the "kitchen war", Endo manages to convinced the two to be together.

How did he do it?

----------------------------------------**FLASHBACK**--------------------------------------------

"No! No! NO! I will never agree to live with you!" exclaimed Sakura.

Syaoran shot back. "Oh good that's great! Then get lost!"

Endo scratched his head. "Uhmm please calm down."

But Sakura and Syaoran ignored him. And they contiued they're

"Jerk!" shot Sakura.

"Witch!"

"Moron!"

"Stupid"

Endo tries to stop them."Please calm down."

"Mailman Bully!"

Syaoran raise a brow. "Wha? Your crazy go eat your socks"

"What?! You go home and burn your house!"

"Go home, drink your own pee and burn your house!"

Sakura pauses thinking of another insult. "Shut up you...uhhmmm...Airhead!"

"Scumbag!"

As the two continued yelling at each other, they didn't notice a smoking red Endo behind them.

"Chinese brat!"

"Japanese slut!"

"What! You pig!"

"Bi-" Syaoran was cut by Endo's yelling.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura and Syaoran was startled and look at Endo.

"If you two will not stop this nonesense, I will cut out your toungues strap you to a nuclear missle and send you

blasting of the air!!!!!" yelled Endo that frightned Sakura and Syaoran.

Syaoran touched his toungue while Sakura gulped.

"Now! you two will be together in your dimwitted room wether you liked it or not!" Endo still yelling as he glared

at a frightned Sakura and a shaking Syaoran.

"Believe me I can do it right here right now."

Sakura laughed nervously. "Ehehehe no thank you Fukushima-san, we'll do it right Syaoran?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Eh...ah...yeah...as you say so...we'll...do..it...sir...Fukushima-san..."

Endo sighed, looked down and looked up again to the two.

Endo smiled. "Good, no worries then" then suddenly Endo sent them a death glare. "Now go upstairs!"

The two froze in fear.

"Hai!" The two said and then run immedialtey towards the elevator.

--------------------------------------------**END OF FLASHBACK**----------------------------------

After that encounter, the both of them remained quiet as possible for Endo to hear.

Miracously the first day of the two being roommates, had been as "silent as a grave".

------------------------------------------**THE NEXT DAY**-----------------------------------------

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm late at my first day of school!" Sakura immediatley ran towards the door. Syaoran was nowhere

around.

Sakura shrugged and took a shower immediatley. She quickly grabbed a toast and ran towards the door.

(A/N: She heated the bread while she was in the shower.)

She press on the elevator but it's not working. She took the stairs taking three step down at a time.

-----------------------------------------------------**1st FLOOR**---------------------------------------

She saw Endo on the couch reading a book and while sipping his coffee.

She runs past him and greeted him. "Ohayou Fukushima-san, Ja ne Fukushima-san!"

Endo smiled at Sakura who was now running like she was being chased by a dog.

(A/N: The two recovered from Endo's rage.)

-------------------------------------------**TOMOEDA UNIVERSITY**-----------------------------------------

Sakura ran towards the gate and she took a quick peek on her watch "Hoooooooooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! I'm 10 minutes late!!"

"205, 205 room 205...aha!" Sakura stopped running as she saw her homeroom.

Everyone in the class looked at the door and saw someone bust in.

"Gomenasai sensei! It'll never happened again!" Sakura apologized to her teacher.

The teacher looked at Sakura. "Its okay Kinomoto, just please seat infront of the boy over there."

'Kinomoto?' A brown-haired, ember-eyed young man thought.

Sakura looked up. "Where Akiyama-sensei?"

"There infront of that brown-haired young man, Mr. Li could you please raise your hand?"

'Mr. Li? Oh no! Hell no!' Sakura thought as she looked up to the direction of where her teacher is pointing at.

Then she saw...

"YOU!" exclaimed Syaoran as he stood up pointing at Sakura.

"YOU!" Sakura yelled pointing back at Syaoran.

Akiyama looked at Sakura, then to Syaoran. "Hmmmm well that's good, you two already know each other."

"How can I forget that jerk?! He wreck the gifts from my friend!?"

Syaoran raise a brow. "Well I will never forget that nasty face...the one that makes my head BLEED!!!"

"What?!"

The two throw insults at each other, they completley ignored their teacher and everyone in class.

"Stop please...If you don't stop I will put you two in detention." the teacher explained calmly but he is ignored by the two.

The teacher raise a brow.

---------------------------------------------**DETENTION**----------------------------------------------------

The two where sent to detention after class. They were ordered to clean the room 207 on their first day of school.

"Damn you Syaoran! It's your fault!"

Syaoran who is currently mopping the floor sends Sakura a death glare, but Sakura ignored it.

(A/N: Both of them are mopping the floor)

"Kinomoto, could you just shut the hell up? Just mop the damn floor so we can go home!"

Sakura smirked. She thought of an idea. She then picked up the bucket and splash it to Syaoran.

Sakura laughed hard as she saw Syaoran all wet.

"So that's how you liked to play it." Syaoran muttered under his breath.

He then did the same to Sakura. "EEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!"

Sakura began to chase Syaoran, but because of their "ideas" she slipped on the wet floor and fell down butt first.

"AWwwww!"

Syaoran laughed at Sakura but then recieved the same fate like her.

"Arggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh"

The two looked at each other ang laughed.

'Wow! Sakura looked beautiful with that wet look on her face...and she has some cool eyes.'Syaoran thought as he

glanced at Sakura. He then slapped himslef as he realized this.'Ughhhh I gotta stop that, she's your enemy alright?'

Sakura looked up to Syaoran who is currently slapping himslef on the forehead. 'Huh? What's he doing? Well whatever

it is he looks cute' she thought.

WHACK!!!!!

'What was I thinking!' Sakura thought as she slapped her cheeks.

They contiued to laugh at each other when the door suddenly opened. They saw they're sensei Mr. Akiyama looking at them.

---------------------------------------**OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL**--------------------------------------

Chiharu and Naoko waited for Sakura to finished her detention.

Sakura approached them all wet. "Sakura? What happened to you?" asked Chiharu.

Sakura looked at Chiharu. "Huh? Oh, Li did this...he splashed me with a bucket of water while were cleaning and-

"and Akiyama-sensei put you two in detention again for tomorrow." finished Chiharu.

"Yah."

Naoko on the other hand, reached to her bag and gave Sakura some clothes. "Here Sakura put it on quickly or we will be late for work!"

Sakura went to the bathroom and changed her clothes. She changed into an Ice cream parlor uniform.

(A/N: Sorry I'm not good describing clothes...just imagine it like that of Touya and Nakuru's)

Sakura will began working at an Ice cream parlor this day. She is newly hired along with her friends.

--------------------------------------------**ICE CREAM PARLOR**---------------------------------

"Where here!" Chiharu announced as she opened the door in the parlor.

A man about 30 yrs of age smiled at them. "Well come in young ladies."

"Hey Shinn-san" greeted Sakura.

The three got up in there positions. Naoko at the counter. Chiharu at the ice creams (you know the one who scoops ice cream)

and Sakura as a waiter.

After a while, four figures entered the door.

"Hello! Welcome to..." Sakura's eyes suddenly widened when she saw one of them."YOU!"

The four people that entered are Sakura's classmates.

Eriol Hirizagawa, Meiling Li, Ryu Kanzaki, and the one and only Syaoran Li.

Eriol and Syaoran were wearing the same uniforms.(A/N: well of course the only difference is that its for men)

"YOU! What the hell? How come everywhere I go your there!? Are you stalking me?!"

Sakura glared at Syaoran. "I'm not! Maybe your the one that is stalking me!"

"Wait...what do you mean by everywhere?" asked Eriol.

Sakura and Syaoran didn't answer. They continued sending death glares at each other.

Meiling touched her chin. Then looked up to them with a smirked. "Oh I remember! My dear cousin told me that his roommate

is a girl!"

Sakura looked at Meiling. "He told you?"

"Yeah! He also said that it was a stupid freak witha very big mouth."

"What!?"

Shinn interrupted at the conversation. "Okay maybe you guys go to your posts in case someone came in."

Eriol went with Chiharu (A/N: they're both assigned in that...no love...ExT on the later chaps) and Syaoran, as the other waiter.

Meiling and Ryu seated and ordered to Sakura. Syaoran on the other hand assists some other customers.

"Can I take your order?" asked Syaoran smiling to the group of girls that entered.

The girls giggled. Then started ordering. The girls tried to flirt with Syaoran but he just ignored them.

Sakura on the other hand, glaring at Syaoran as she got the orders of Meiling and Ryu. 'Look at that jerk!' she thought.

After 3 hours...

They have been very busy today. There are many customers, some are ordinary people but most of them are students.

And Sakura and Syaoran kept glaring at each other whenever someone are trying to flirt with either one of them.

Its already 6:45 pm. Shinn ordered Sakura and Syaoran to closed the store after one customer comes in.

(A/N: They will just change the door sign to closed)

After waiting, a customer came. Sakura greeted the man and escort him to a table. While Syaoran change the door sign.

As Sakura was to take the customers order's Shinn called them. "The one that gets to deliver the order to that last customer,

I'll give himor her an additional 10 dollars for today."

Sakura quickly rushed to the customer while Syaoran stayed behind with Eriol.

Eriol walked up to Shinn. "Sir, I believe what you did was for you to suffer."

"What? What do you mean Hirizagawa?"

Eriol shrugged. "You'll see."

"Good evening sir can I take your order?"

The man smiled. "Yah, give me a Banna Split."

Sakura nodded. "Yes sir coming up!"

Syaoran heard the customer's order. He quickly made a Bannana Split within seconds.

As Sakura runs towards the counter, she notices Syaoran delivering the order to the man.

Sakura, without thinking rushed over to Syaoran.

"Unfair! Give me that!"

Syaoran raised is hands upward, keeping away Sakura for reaching the Bannana Split in his hands.

--------------------------------------**After 15 seconds**-------------------------------------

POW! KAPOW! BLAG! KASHING! CRACK! CHING! BOG!

The Ice cream fell over to Syaoran. While the Bannanas where on top of Sakura.

The customer is gone. A table is shattered into tiny pieces and some chair fell over.

While Sakura and Syaoran, suffered some tiny scratches and bruises.

(A/N: So violent hehehehe)

After the incident the two went home not looking at each other or talking.

Gladly Shinn didn't fired them both...but they were ordered to go to work without salary for one whole week.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FINISHED!**

**THAT'S THE DIMWITTED 4TH CHAPTER...I HOPE YOU LIKE IT...**

**I'LL UPDATE SOON**

**PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY NEED THEM...**

**THANK YOU!**


	5. Syaoran kun?

**I DO NOT OWN CCS**

**PLEASE R&R**

**5TH CHAPTER...**

**THIS WILL BE BETTER THAN THE OTHERS...I hope...**

**WELL I'LL TRY...**

**HERE YA GO...**

**DON'T FORGET TO WRITE A REVIW xD**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 5: Syaoran-kun!?_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7:57

7:58

7:59

8:00

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

BOG! POW! SHING! CHUG! CRASH! KAPOW!

Syaoran sat up on his bed with an alarm clock shaterred into tiny pieces. He stood up, put on a robe and

walked towards to the door.

That's the 7th alarm clock that Syaoran wrecked. Whenever he wakes up in a bad mood, he always summon his sword and

starts beating up his alarm clock. Well ever since Sakura move in, he always did the same thing every morning.

(A/N: Sakura is being roommates with Syaoran for a week now.)

As Syaoran stepped out of his room, he saw Sakura glaring at him infront of her room. Her hair is messy and also

wears a bathrobe.

Since Syaoran always did the same thing every morning, poor Sakura has no choice but to wake up. Of course who will

not be surprised or startled when every morning you'll be hearing "BOG! POW! SHING! CHUG! CRASH! KAPOW!".

Sakura walked up to Syaoran. "Why did you do that for!?"

Syaoran sighed. "I've been doing the same thing every morning...get used to it."

"But why won't you stop it?"

"You want me to stop?"

Sakura nodded.

"Well, pack your things and leave." He said plainly.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go prepare breakfast." She said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Why thank you Kinomoto, maybe I'll let you stay here for one more week." Syaoran smirked.

Sakura stopped halfway and faced Syaoran. "FOR MYSLEF!"

(A/N: They already changed their clothes okay?)

Sakura continued walking and Syaoran sat down on the couch and turned on the television.

The news is on.

------------------------------------**TV NEWS**---------------------------------------

"And now for Fashion news the very young model and designer Tomoyo Daidouji is coming here in Japan from England this

Saturday afternoon. Many people gathered today in Japan National Airport

(A/N: Don't know the name of the airport.)

awaiting for her arrival. Media men, fans and many other people gathered."

Syaoran raise a brow. "So...Daidouji's coming home eh? Never knew she's so popular."

What Syaoran didn't know, is what's behind him. Sakura, eyes widened with a very big smile that almost reached her ears.

"HHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEE!!! TOMOYO'S COMING HOME!"

Syaoran got startled causing him to jumped out of his seat. "Kinomoto! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

But Sakura didn't heard Syaoran's complain. She starts running and jumping around the whole room.

'Geez...' Syaoran thought to himslef as he observed Sakura...then he smiled.

"Syaoran-kun!"

"Huh?" Syaoran looked up to Sakura with a confused look on his face. 'Syaoran-kun?' he thought.

"Syaoran-kun did you just smiled? Yehay! You must be happy that Tomoyo-chan is coming! C'mon don't just stand there

lets prepare breakfast!" Sakura grabbed Syaoran's wrist and ran towards the kitchen.

Syaoran blushed. He got surprised at Sakura's reaction. 'What happened to her? And why is she calling me on my first name

now? And why in the world am I BLUSHING!!!!' he thought as she looked Sakura filling a bowl with water.

"Syaoran-kun? Are you alright?"

"Wha? Oh ah...uhmm...of course I'm alright Kino-" Syaoran pauses, thinking what will he have to call Sakura.

'Damn! What should I call her? Kinomoto or Sakura?'

"I'm alright Sakura..." Syaoran closed his eyes expecting Sakura to shout at him but...

Sakura smiled. "Okay! Syaoran-kun could you please help me cut the vegetables?"

As Syaoran keeps hiding his blush he suddenly looked up to Sakura. "Vegetables? Why? It's just breakfast right?"

"Oh I just wanted to prepare the lunch right now co'z I wanna watch the tv the whole day. I don't wanna miss the news.

They might have some news regarding Tomoyo...but If you don't wanna help I-"

Syaoran cut him. "No! I'll help."

--------------------------------------**Afternoon 4:00pm**-------------------------------------------------

Sakura is currently watching TV waiting or some news while Syaoran is lying on his bed thinking.

'Syaoran-kun...why is she calling me by my first name like that so sudden? Is she still angry with me? Is it

just because Daidouji is coming home? Well...I hope when Daidouji leaves, we still be on our first name basis.'

"Syaoran! Tomoyo's on the news!"

"Wha?! Coming!" Syaoran quickly got up and seated besides Sakura.

"Look! There she is! Oh she's so beautiful! Tomoyo-chan changed a lot!" squeled Sakura.

"Man! How can she passed through all those people? Well, I just hope her bodyguards could control them."

Then suddenly she speaks through the microphone by one of the reporters trying to get to her.

--------------------------------------------------**TV NEWS**-----------------------------------------------

"Sakura-chan! Hello my dear cousin! I miss you so much! Please meet me along with Syaoran, Meiling, Ryu and specially Eriol at the penguin park!"

After that, Tomoyo quickly got to her limousine and drove away.

"HHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEE!!!"

Sakura suddenly grabbed Syaoran's hands and starts spinning.

"Yes! Did you hear that Syaoran-kun? She invites us!"

Syaoran manages to escape from Sakura's grip and fell down the floor...dizzy.

"Ow, Gomen Syaoran-kun let me help you up." She held Syaoran's hands and help him got up.

"What in the world Daidouji did that for?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran with a confused look. "Why what?"

"She invited us infront of the whole nation...that means the reporters will surely starts gathering in the Penguin Park."

Sakura was about to say something when her phone rang. "Moshi Mo-"

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura squeled. "Tomoyo-chan! I can't wait to see you!"

"Me to! But first I suggest you and Li have to leave the house now."

"What? Why?"

"You see...any minute now, reporters will start gathering up in the Penguin park and maybe even go to your apartment home!"

"What? Don't we need to bring any clothes? And how about the others and how do you know Syaoran-kun and I live in one roof?"

"You don't have to bring anything but your important belongings. I also have informed the others. Also I have my sources dear cousin."

Sakura can sense Tomoyo's evil grin eventhough she cannot see her. "Okay but how do we get out here? You say there will be reporters

here soon right?"

"Look below at Li's bedroom window."

Sakura grabbed Syaoran to his room and did what Tomoyo said.

"Hmmmmmmmm there's a very big cushion down there...uhmmm no kinda looks like a giant balloon...no! Trampoline?"

"It's not important Sakura-chan just jumped out now!"

"NANI!!!!!! I'm not crazy to do that Tom-"

Sakura was stopped when she heard knocks on the door. "Please open up miss Kinomoto we'll like to have an interview with you regarding

your cousin and also your bestfriend the famous Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Shoot! What did Daidouji said we have to do!?" asked Syaoran frantically.

"She said that we have to jumped out of the window!"

Syaoran nodded. "Do we need to bring something?"

"No Tomoyo said that we only need to bring important things."

Syaoran walked towards his drawer and reached for his pendant. He then looked up to Sakura.

"What are you doing? Grab what you can!" Sakura quickly ran towards her room. She opened the drawer and reached

for a star-shaped key and a book.

"Okay I'm ready."

Syaoran nodded and grabbed her hands. "Don't panic Sakura."

"Wait Syaoran! Do we really have to-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

Syaoran quickly hugged Sakura and jumped of the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They fell on the very big cushion bed arranged by Tomoyo's bodyguards.

The bodyguards help them got up and they entered a limousine.

During the whole trip the two remained silent. The bodyguards offer them food and drinks but they refused.

'That was crazy!" Sakura thought. 'Tomoyo made me jumped that building! Good thing Syaoran-kun was there...wait a minute

Syaoran-kun? Oh no! Am I calling him by his first name all day? Well atleast he's not complaining about it. Anyway, good thing

Syaoran-kun was there. Well yes I did scream when we jumped. But, I don't feel scared at all! I feel really safe with him.'

Sakura took a quick glanced at Syaoran then blushed.

-------------------------------------**1 hour later**-----------------------------

"Where here miss Kinomoto, mr Li." the bodyguard said as he opened the door for them.

Sakura and Syaoran got out of the limousine. Sakura gasped at what she saw. A mansion in the middle of the forest.

Close to it was a large lake with a house in the middle.

Syaoran on the other hand didn't get surprised at all. He must be used to that kind of stuff.

(A/N: Syaoran here is also so damn rich...you will see on the ff chaps)

"Sakura-chan, Li!"

Both of them looked to their right and saw Tomoyo with the others. Tomoyo was holding hands with Eriol. They all went

towards the two.

"Sakura-chan! I miss you so much!" Tomoyo let go of Eriol's hand and embraced Sakura.

"Me too! Hey! Did I just see you holding hands with Eriol-kun?"

Tomoyo giggled. "Yah! She's my boyfriend now!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "What?! Really? You just got here and you quickly made Eriol your boyfriend?"

"I promised Eriol that when I got back, we'll be a couple." Tomoyo said happily.

Sakura smiled at Tomoyo.

"So" Tomoyo crossed her arms acrossed her chest. "Where's yours?"

"What? Where's my what?"

Tomoyo sighed. "Like where's your BF?"

"What?! Could we just go in now?"

Meiling walked towards the both of them.

"So, hi Sakura nice to see you again!"

Meiling hugged Sakura. "Yeah right Meiling, like we never see each other everyday at school."

The three girls laugh.

"So my cute little descendant. How are the things going between you two?" asked Eriol.

"Between me and who?" asked Syaoran looking confused.

Ryu chuckled. "Oh c'mon! Don't pretend. Between you and Kinomoto!"

"What! could we just go inside the mansion? I'm tired."

Eriol laughed evilly. "I'll let you go but soon I will get to corner you WHAHAHAHA."

'So this is the new Clow Reed eh?' Syaoran thought and sweat dropped.

The three boys walked up to the girls. Syaoran greeted Tomoyo and hugged her.

"Okay! Let's go inside I'm starving!" Tomoyo announced.

Sakura and Syaoran walked with their friends. So happy to see old friends and some other stuff...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF THE STORY...JOKE! JOKE! JOKE!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...**

**THERE WILL BE MAGIC HERE...BUT MAYBE I'LL PUT THAT SOON...**

**REVIEW PLEASE I NEED THEM YOU KNOW...**

**GO GO GO GO GO THANK YOU**


	6. Hippopotamus Paintings

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS**

**OH I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE...**

**I GOT VERY BUSY THIS MONTH...**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**PLEASE CONTINUE WRITING REVIEWS!**

**PLEASE R&R SORRY IF MY ENGLISH IS NOT...WELL PERFECT...**

0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

**_CHAPTER 6: Hippopotamus Paintings_**

0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

**THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE THE NEXT DAY IN THE MORNING AFTER CHAPTER 5 OKAY?**

0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

After the breakfast, all of them went their own ways. Syaoran decided to explore the mansion. Eriol and Ryu

went to the arcade room to play some games. Tomoyo will have to finish somethings. Meiling and

Sakura on the other hand, decided to play bowling. Tomoyo told one of her maids to show her two friends to

the bowling arena.

"Okay Reina will accompany you okay? She will be here in a minute.

I will just have to finish some things and I'll follow up to you there okay?"

Sakura and Meiling hugged Tomoyo. "Okay we'll see you later Tomoyo-chan!" said Sakura.

Tomoyo waved goodbye to them and run upstairs to her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meiling looked at Sakura. "Tomoyo sure is busy...and the stupidest part of it is she's just 16!"

Sakura nodded approvingly at Meiling. "Yup, It's too bad at a very young age she already has a job.

Though I'm happy for her. I mean she liked this...she really wants to be in the fashion bussiness

since we were young."

"I'm glad that eventhough she's so busy, she gave us a chance to spend time with her."

Sakura smiled. Then she noticed a woman approaching them. She was about the age of Touya. She approached

them and smiled. "I'm Reina, pleased to meet you. You must be miss Sakura and miss Meiling. Please follow me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Meiling followed her. They now reached the basement. Reina turn around to faced them.

"Were here." she declared.

The two girls looked at each other with a confused expression on there faces.

Sakura turned to Reina. "Where's what?"

Reina smiled. "Please step back a bit."

The two do as Reina said. She then reach up to her pocket. It was like some kind of a remote. She press a certain button then the ground begins to shake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Meiling hugged each other. "Wha-t's h-appe-ning?"

The two girls, frightned, closed their eyes. But when they open their eyes, They saw a huge bowling arena. It's like one of those in the mall.

There's a snack bar, arcade zone, and of course the bowling area.

Sakura ang Meiling squeled. "YAHOOO LET'S PLAY!"

Then the two girls ran to changed their shoes and began playing.

------------------------------------**Somewhere inside the mansion**-----------------------------------

Syaoran wandered through the halls of the mansion. He looked at the paintings that are attached to the walls.

He yawned. "Oh man this place is boring. How can the Daidouji's appreciate these garbages."

He then stopped and walk towards a certain painting. He looked at the painting with a disgust look on his face.

"Oh come on what the hell is this? A red hippo?"

The painting is indeed very strange and weird. A red hippo stands at a top of a snowy mountain. His left arm up while holding a white tree branch.

The red Hippo is looking towards the sky and you can see that it has a smile on its face. "Great, the first ever hippo at the top of the mt. Everest.

Syaoran then walked to the next painting and sweetdropped. "Oh come on, do they really like this animal?"

The next one is another painting of a hippo. But this time the hippo is colored blue. The blue hippo has wings of an eagle. It also holds a sword on its right hand. The blue hippo looks dreamy.

Syaoran felt chills all around his body. He then moves to the other one and...

He fell down anime style. He then helped himslef up and walks towards the painting.

"ANOTHER HIPPOPOTAMUS! WHAT DA HECK?!" he shouted and it echoed through the hall.

This time, the painting shows a Yellow hippo carrying an armalite. The hippo also wears an army hat and has an angry looked on his face.

"Well, I bet the next one is colored rainbow." he said sarcastically.

He sighed and moved to the next one. This time he was startled. Not because the next painting is horrible or scary...but because

the next painting showed a golden hippo staring at him. It wears a long rainbow-colored cape. Its arms crossed infront of his chest.

(A/N: You know the painting is like that of some pictures...you know kinda looks like it was looking at you...ok?)

The golden hippo showed a serious expression on its face.

Syaoran gulped and took a step forward. He then closed his eyes and cleard his mind. He then shot his eyes open sending the

golden hippo a death glare.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Okay Syaoran throws the painting death glares co'z u know...the painting looks like it was glaring at you...but it's not co'z

it's just a painting...ok?)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran continued shooting death glares to the painting. It was like he was having a "death glare competition". Syaoran is not blinking at all.

But all of a sudden, the golden hippo blinked. Syaoran smiled and throw his arms upward.

"Ah-Uh! Got ya you stupid painting you blinked I win and...and...wait a minute." Syaoran's jaw dropped and looked at the painting again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He runs behind a huge vase trying to hide from the painting.

"Tha-tha-that thing alive!" He whispered to himslef while biting his fingernails.

---------------------------------------**Bowling Arena**-------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Meiling are joined by Tomoyo after 30-minutes. They played for over an hour and got tired.

"Oh goodness! That bowling ball is so heavy!" Meiling said as she drinks her juice.

Tomoyo and Meiling are talked to each other while Sakura remained silent.

'Hmmmm I wonder where is Syaoran-kun...it should be fun playing with him.' She smiled to herslef.

Tomoyo then turned to Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan why are you so quiet? Are you that tired? Do you want to rest to your bed now?"

Sakura looked up to Tomoyo. "Huh? What? No! Of course not! It's just..."

Meiling cut her off. "Are you thinking of my cousin?"

"What? No! I'm just curious where he is now and.."

"Ah-ha! YOU ARE thinking Syaoran!" said Meiling as she stands up pointing a finger to Sakura.

Tomoyo giggled and look at Sakura. "If you wondering where he is...I guess he's exploring the mansion."

Sakura just nod.

"Oh Sakura-chan will you find him? Please tell him that it's almost lunch and we have to be in the dining room in an hour. Okaa-san is

coming...she wants to meet all of my friends!"

Sakura nodded and just walk away. 'Wait! What Am I doing? Did I just agree?' she thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------000----

While she walked through the mansion halls she was in deep of her thought.

'What happened. After I heard that Tomoyo's coming home, Ive been very...well nice to him. I'm confused! Well and he was acting

the same with me! I mean HELLO! We just hate each other since were in junior high! Maybe it's because when we where very good friends

back then. And when Tomoyo came back...well it's like the old times. We were very nice to each other and...huh?' Sakura was distracted when she saw

a figure behind the giant vase.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------000-----

Sakura stepped closer. She then smiled when she realized who the person was. "Syaoran!"

Syaoran got startled. He runs toward Sakura and placed a finger to Sakura's lips. "Sshhhh! Sakura come here."

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and they hid behind the giant vase. Sakura turned crimson red.

"What is it Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura. He's signalling Sakura to looked at the golden hippo's painting. Sakura did so and laughed.

She then walks towards the painting. "HAHAHA these painting is pretty funny!"

Syaoran then quickly ran towards her. "What! Sakura that thing is alive! I saw it blinked!"

Syaoran was about to pull Sakura but she held his arms tight. "No! Syaoran...that thing isn't alive."

"What do you mean?"

Sakura walked towards the painting holding Syaoran's hand. "Looked...It will blink right about..now!"

Then the golden hippo's eyes blinked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Syaoran yelled.

Sakura giggled. "Syaoran-kun calm down. That painting isn't alive. As you look at it very closely you can see that the hippo's eyes

aren't real."

"What do you mean aren't real? THEY ARE NOT REAL!"

"No no no! I mean If you look at it very closely you can see that its eyes are not painted..it has lens."

Syaoran walked closer and nodded. "Yeah...wait a minute...is that a surveilance camera?"

Sakura giggled. "Yah. Tomoyo told me about that when I first got here. And like you I was afraid."

Sakura continued explaining. "The reason why its...well blinking is because every 2 minutes, the camera switches it's angle."

"Ahhh! SO you mean as it closes it's lens...it will change it's angle."

Sakura nodded. "Yes. For example. If the current camera faces left, after 2 min it will "blink" and it'll switched to right."

Syaoran then sighed in relief.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two of them starts walking through the hall to the dining room.

There was a silence. Neither of them didn't know what to say.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Uhmmm Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Yeah?"

Sakura lowered her head. "Uhmm about that incident when...uhmm well you know...when I hit you with a..."

Sakura was cut off when she realized that he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it...I'm glad were friends again."

Sakura looked up and smiled. "Me too!" She then hugged Syaoran.

Syaoran was startled and his face began to glow red. Sakura realizing what she had done started to pull away but Syaoran hugged him back.

Now it's Sakura's turn to blush. Syaoran placed his chin above Sakura's head. "I'm glad were friends again. I really really miss you."

Sakura giggled. "Well your pretty good hiding that fact." She said still linked to his arms.

The both of them started to pull away. Syaoran never felt so happy in his entire life. He then noticed Sakura with her head low.

He cannot see her face so he has no idea what Sakura's reaction is. "Sakura?"

Sakura suddenly looked up to him and quickly gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She suddenly starts running leaving Syaoran on the hallway

dumbfounded.

He then heard Sakura called out. "SYAORAN-KUN COME ON! AUNTIE IS HERE!"

Syaoran shook his head and ran towards her. 'What was that...' He thought to himself.

Things will be totally different from now on...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THERE YA GO! OK AGAIN SORRY FOR THE VVVEEERRRYYY LATE UPDATE**

**I HOPE THIS CHAPTER SATISFIES YOU**

**OH AND SORRY FOR THE LACK OF SWEET MOMENTS BETWEEN THE Saku&Syao**

**THE NEXT WILL HAVE MORE HAHAHAHA**

**CHAPTER 7 COMING RIGHT UP!**

**SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LATE UPDATE**

**PLZ REVIEW I WILL REALLY APPRICIATE IT xD**


	7. The Hidden Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I REALLY REALLY APPRICIATE ALL OF THEM!**

**OH and rosedreamer101, sorry I forgot to answer your question. Here's my answer...Chapter SEVEN! READ IT! hehe**

**Anyway as you can see I'm early hehehe I'm free all week so I decided to write this next chapter..**

**PLEASE ENJOY DIS CHAPTER!**

**DON'T FORGET REVIEWS!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 7: The Hidden Feelings_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the lunch with Sonomi. Sakura and Syaoran remained very quiet. Both of them just ate their food

quietly. Tomoyo looked at Sakura with a concerned look on her face.

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright? Are you sick or something?"

Saura looked at Tomoyo and smiled. "Oh! No no Tomoyo-chan! I'ts just that..."she looked at Syaoran, who

notices her stare and looked up to her. They're eyes met. Amber and Emerald. They continued staring at each other

for several minutes then they both blushed furiously and quickly turned away and looked down to their food.

Tomoyo noticed it and quickly turned to Sakura with a confused look. "Sakura? Is something the matter between you and Li-san?"

Sakura quickly looked up to Tomoyo with widened eyes. "what?! O-ofcourse not! Nothing! Ehehehe..."

Sakura then realized that all of the people in the room was looking at her. Sonomi, her friends, even the maids.

Sakura sweat dropped. 'What's wrong with them?'she thought.

Syaoran stands up and walked towards Sonomi. "If you excuse me Daidouji-san, I'll go back to my room now."

Sonomi smiled at Syaoran. "Oh okay. But be sure to come down here before dinner."

Syaoran nodded and started to walk away.

Sakura's eyes followed Syaoran. She was worried about Syaoran. She sighed and continued eating her food.

---------------------------------------------**After an hour**----------------------------------------------------

After lunch, Tomoyo and Eriol decided to go fishing in the lake. Meiling and Ryu decided to joined them but Sakura declined.

"Oh sorry Tomoyo-chan. I'm kinda not in the mood for fishing. I'll just go to my room."

Tomoyo nodded and hugged Sakura. "I know there's something wrong Sakura-chan. Whatever it is you can tell me."

Sakura broke the hug and smiled at Tomoyo. "Thank you very much Tomoyo-chan, but there's nothing wrong...really."

Tomoyo together with Eriol, Meiling and Ryu waved good bye to Sakura and started to walk towards the lake.

'Yeah nothing's wrong. Except for the fact that I kissed Syaoran.' She thought and started to walked back to the mansion.

--------------------------------------------**Syaoran's room**----------------------------------------------------

Syaoran was lying on his soft bed and was looking at the ceiling. 'Why did Sakura just did that?! I mean, what's happening to her.'

Syaoran shooked his head trying to forget about the "incident". He reached for the drawer and reached for a silver pendant.

He closed his eyes concentrating. Then, the pendant suddenly began to glow and turned into a sword. He sighed. "Time to practice!"

He moved a table and some chairs aside and starts practicing with his sword.

------------------------------------------**Sakura's room**--------------------------------------------------------

She was lying on her soft bed with a pillow covering her face.

'Oh no, oh no, oh no! I'm so stupid! Now Syaoran-kun will think that I'm a slut! He will never gonna talked to me again!'

She thought.

Sakura stands up and reached for a drawer. There, she saw a deck of cards. (A/N: Not Sakura cards. Just normal cards...)

She reached or it and and nodded. "Yup I'll play to forget about what have I'done for now."

She happily seated on the floor and starts shuffling the cards, but she suddenly stopped. "Oh no! I can't play all by myslef."

She suddenly thought of an idea. "I know!" She reached for another drawer and took out a pink book and a star-shaped key.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Sorry don't know all those phrases she's saying while summoning the staff.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She spoke some words then the key suddenly began to glow. It turned to a pink staff. She then opened the book. She opened it, the book contained some cards.

She took all the cards. She starts shuffling it, in a way that she can see all the cards. She stopped and smiled. She picked out a certain card then returned the other

cards to the book. "Mirror!" she shouted.

Suddenly the card began to glow and a creature emerges from it. "What is it you want Mistress."

Sakura smiled at the mirror card. "Play cards with me!"

The mirror card sweat dropped. "Play card with you mistress?"

"HAI!"

"But-"

"No buts just sit and play with me!"

The Mirror nodded. "Okay mistress but you do know I don't know how to play."

"It's okay! Just copy what I do!"

The Mirror nodded.

After 2 hours.

Sakura was playing with the mirror card for two hours now. But...

Sakura smirked. 'This time I'll win!' Sakura thought.

Sakura placed her cards down. "Ha!" ROYAL FLASH!"

The Mirror who copied Sakura's appearance frowned. She then placed her cards down and...ROYAL FLASH.

"NANI!!!!"

The Mirror sighed.

"NO!!! This is impossible! We were playing for like two hours now! Why do we always have the same cards!"

The Mirror looked at Sakura.

Sakura sighed. "I know, I know. But! It's been fun trying to beat my own self hehehe. You can return now."

The mirror returned being a card. Sakura looked at her watch. "Hmm 4 pm. Where's Tomoyo and the others?"

Sakura's belly began to growl and she giggled. "I'm hungry...gotta go get something to eat!"

She then runs towards the door. As soon as she got out of her room, she accidentally tackled someone.

"Oh! Sorry I..."

"It's okay." The voiced came from Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran just nodded and walked away without saying anything. Sakura felt like a bowling ball hit her head hard.

"See you later." She muttered under her breath so that Syaoran won't hear her.

Sakura returned to her room forgetting about being hungry.

------------------------------------------------**Dinner,7pm**---------------------------------------------------

Sakura barley touched her food. She was feeling very guilty right now. She was starting to feel that Syaoran really hate her by now.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked up and saw Tomoyo looking at her. "What is it Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo didn't answer. She continued giving Sakura a concerned look. Sakura looked at everyone and saw them all looking at her. Except for Syaoran who's

eating his food, showing no emotion at all. He was eating like a robot.

"Sakura are you sick or something? The way you're acting is so not you." said Meiling.

Eriol and Ryu nodded approvingly.

"Did something happen? You're acting like that since lunch." Eriol said.

Ryu drank his juice and nodd. "Yeah after you found Syaoran. Did he do something to you?"

Sakura look at where Syaoran were seating and saw...no one. Syaoran may got himslef out of the room avoiding the issue.

"Thank goodness mom had an emergency and has to leave. If she doesn't, she might have called a doctor, psychiatrist or a Phsyic to check you.

Sakura smiled. "I'm okay guys. I just don't feel like eating and please don't blame Syaoran-kun. He didn't do anything."

With that, Sakura walked out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Sakura was walking towards her room, she saw Syaoran in the balcony leaning on a statue and looking at the stars.

Sakura gathered all her courage and walked towards to Syaoran.

As she gets closer and closer to Syaoran. Her heart beats faster and faster. 'Should I do this?' She thought.

"I can't do this." She muttered and started to walked back but too late. Syaoran already saw her and called her name.

"Sakura?"

Sakura breath deeply and turned to face Syaoran. He walked towards him and joined him in the balcony.

Syaoran just let Sakura beside him and continued to stare up to the stars.

"Nice weather today eh Sakura?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran with a confused eyes. She nodded and starts talking. "Syaoran about the..."

"You can see all the stars shinning brightly tonight. It's so beautiful." He said ignoring what Sakura had said.

"Syaoran please listen to me I..." She was cut again by Syaoran.

"Look at that moon." He said pointing at the moon. "Isn't it look like kinda blue no red...orange?"

"Syaoran I..."

"Moon that has different colors. That's very...unusual." He said.

"SYAORAN! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! I'M TRYING TO TALK HERE!" Sakura yelled.

Atlast, Sakura got the attention of Syaoran. He looked at her with a confused look.

"Are you gonna talk about what had happened this morning?"

Sakura nodded. "I just want to apologize. I don't know what had gotten into me. Please forgive me."

Syaoran chuckled. "Your hormones has taken over you that time."

"What?!"

Syaoran laughed. "I was just joking Sakura. Don't worry about it. But I'll ask you a question."

Sakura looked at Syaoran intently and nodded. "Okay, I'll answer it truthfully."

"Do you like me?"

Sakura gasped. She never saw that coming. "Well...I..."

Syaoran chuckled. "No need to answer that. That's not my question anyway." Sakura sighed in relief.

He turned and looked at Sakura in her eyes. "What happened?"

"What?"

"What happened to you Sakura. I mean, we were once very mortal enemies! We hardly had a decent conversation. What am I trying to say is..."He sighed.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? You even call me on my first name! Why? I'm confused? Then suddenly you kissed me this morning! Sakura please

tell me! I'm really confused! I tried to forget why but I can't! I need an answer. Please tell me."

Sakura smiled and looked down. "I don't know either."

Syaoran was really confused by now. "What?"

"When I saw Tomoyo in the news. All those happy moments we had when we were friends struck me. I mean we used to be very close back when we're still in elementary.

Me, you, Tomoyo, Eriol, Ryu and Meiling. What I'm trying to say is. When I saw Tomoyo. I rememebered that...we're still friends...right?"

Syaoran's jaw dropped. He shook his head and sighed. "Eventhough I don't really understand what you had said.(A/N: Yeah me too, I'm confused of that part too...hehe...seriously xD)

Yes we're friends."

"But that's not just all Syaoran." Sakura sighed. "I remembered that you're not just a friend to me...I..."

Sakura and Syaoran was both looking down in the floor. They knew that there is something...

Sakura gathered all her courage and looked up to Syaoran. "Syaoran I..."

Sakura was stopped by Syaoran's index and middle fingers. "I know Sakura. I know what you're trying to say."

"Syaoran I..."

"Stop it Sakura! I know what are you trying to say! But let me speak first!" Syaoran yelled still looking down the floor with his finger in Sakura's...

"But...I can't..."

Syaoran still didn't look at her. "Please I want to-huh?" He looked at Sakura.

He then realized that his fingers are in Sakura's nose holes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Hehe Sorry for that...just want to add up some comedy. HEHE That's why I mentioned what fingers he used to stopped Sakura hehe)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He immediatly pulled his fingers away. "Eeeeee!" Syaoran quickly washed his fingers to a fountain. And Sakura on the other hand,

brushed her nose on her handkerchief.

"Syaoran! I hate you!" Sakura said as she turned away. Now Sakura's back was facing Syaoran.

Syaoran laughed. "I'm sorry Sakura...hehe Please forgive me."

"Shut up! I hate you!" Sakura yelled still brushing her nose to her handkercheif.

Syaoran smiled. He suddenly hugged Sakura from her back. "I love you Sakura. That was I'm trying to say."

Sakura's eyes widened. Still in Syaoran's arms, she turned to face Syaoran. "You mean that?"

"Do I looked like I don't mean that?" asked Syaoran sarcastically and smiled.

Sakura can't believe was she was hearing. She hugged Syaoran tightly not wanting to let go.

"Syaoran I love you too! Since we were kids!"

Syaoran chuckled. "Well your good at showing it back in the apartment."

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other in their eyes. They leaned closer and kiss each other passionately.

As they broke the kiss they laughed. "Let's go back and tell them the good news!" Syaoran said happily.

Sakura broke the hug. "Hmmm? What good news? Did I say we're together?" she then started to walked away.

"What?! Oh hell no. You're teasing me Sakura."

Sakura shrugged. "I'm not easy to get you know. You'll have to court me first."

Syaoran smirked. "Yeah yeah court you whatever..." He held Sakura's hands. "I love you too."

They kiss again more passionatley this time. They broke the kiss and walked hand in hand to tell the others the good news.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An unknown figure watches the couple in the shadows...

"Found ya MWAAHAHHA-ack! Bug! Ack! cough cough Stupid bug. You will not get away this time..."

------------------------------------------------**00000**---------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------  
-----**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**-----  
------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THERE YOU GO!**

**THANKS FOR READING! OH AND THIS STORY IS NOT YET FINISHED OKAY?**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY OR LIKED THIS CHAPTER**

**SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR ERRORS...**

**OH AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE NEW VILLAIN I PUT IN THE STORY...IT/HE/SHE WILL NOT BRING SAKUSYAO**

**TOO MUCH TROUBLE! YOU'LL SEE WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT!**

**ALSO, DON'T FORGET MY OTHER CCS FIC: My Father's Fiance'**

**xD**

**Anyway you'll also see the MAILMAN SOON! I decided to make some chapters about him here's its titles**

**Attack of the Mailman**

**The Mailman Strikes Back!**

**hehehehe you'll see him in action!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**GO!**


End file.
